


Quentin Tarantino's Tsubasa Reservoir Dogs

by Geoduck



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: The dress that Tomoyo made was the pinkest, frilliest, most lacy yet. And Sakura wants to know why.





	

The dress was pink. Pink and frilly. And lacy. And adorable. And very, very pink.

It used more pink than the Care Bears factory during the pre-Xmas rush. It was so overbearingly cute that if the creators of Hello Kitty had seen it, they would have said, "Uh... I think that's overdoing it."

She could tell that Kero-chan and Shaoran felt similarly embarrassed, as they looked at her in Tomoyo's new outfit. They carefully hid that embarrassment by biting their lips and trying very hard not to giggle.

"Tomoyo, why is this dress so pink?"

With that loving, and slightly obsessive expression of hers, Tomoyo smiled. "It is pink, because Sakura is Miss Pink."

"I'm... Miss Pink?"

Tomoyo nodded, beatifically.

"Why AM I Miss Pink?"

Tomoyo's expression grew even more enraptured. "Sakura is Miss Pink because she is so adorable!" There were sparkles in the background.

Kero-chan and Shaoran were audibly snickering now.

"Hooooeeeeee. I HATE being Miss Pink!"


End file.
